Worst Fear
by Suihanki
Summary: Short MattxMello Oneshot. Slight yaoi alert. Mello be pretty violent sometimes... but will his conscience get the best of him while he sleeps? Will Matt pull him out of his nightmare? Lots of fluffy angst. Rated T for safety.


みんなさん、今日は。

Okay… so I needed to take a short break from my other Death Note fic, Inner Demon. It will get finished… but this is my chance to switch things up a bit, I guess. Please prepare yourself for a tad bit of fluffy angst.

This fic is: short oneshot; MelloxMatt or MattxMello aka **yaoi. **Don't like, don't read.

**WARNING: SPOILERS **for both Mello and Matt's real names.

ありがとうございます！　読んで下さい！

* * *

It was a particularly normal day, the room dark, shades down, and Matt hunched over on the couch playing his DS. He didn't budge from his seat as Mello scurried frantically around the room, mumbling something about his chocolate.

Mello lifted up every little thing in the room, looking for his precious chocolate bar. It wasn't too long before Matt heard a low growl of frustration that made every muscle in his body tense up. Shit…

"Matt," Mello started calmly, "Didn't we talk about leaving your laptop on the ground?" Matt looked down at the ground, then to the laptop, then to the melted chocolate bar in Mello's hand. He had undoubtedly set the running laptop on top of the chocolate bar, thus… _shit_… melting it.

Matt's mind searched quickly for some way to defend himself, but his answer may have not been the best at the time, "Well Mello, why was your chocolate on the floor?" After noticing his mistake, he tried desperately to fix the situation by offering a meek, "I'll buy you another one…" This didn't work. At all. Mello ripped the DS from Matt's hands and threw it harshly against the wall. The crashing noise made Matt wince; luckily Mello couldn't see his eyes through the goggles.

Mello stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door so hard that the cigarette in Matt's mouth dropped to the floor. He picked it up and observed it for a bit before slowly tossing it into the trashcan, then went to go examine his DS. Ruined… beyond repair. He landed onto the couch with a 'thump.' He could always get a new one… it was no big deal. If it wasn't a big deal, why were his goggles fogging up?

He quietly removed the goggles and placed them around his neck, emptying the puddles of tears from them in the process. Matt let out a steady sigh and steadied his head in his hands. As much as he was hurt, he wouldn't show Mello… it wouldn't matter if he showed him or not. It would only be a few hours before his overly-emotional lover's conscience would take over, and he knew that.

He fumbled around the sofa for the remote to the TV, finally pressing the power button. For hours he channel surfed… not really noticing what he was watching; he was in a daze. Game shows… nature shows… porno… children's shows… food network… then back to the beginning. Over… and over… and over. 3:30am. 4:15.

4:35. He heard thrashing and muffled screams coming from Mello's room. He slowly stood up, sighed, and repositioned his goggles over his eyes. Matt didn't bother knocking, just entered and walked over to the bed. The figure beneath him was sweating, writhing, screaming, and what appeared to be crying. Matt let a small smirk grace his face; he knew it wouldn't be long.

He carefully sat on the edge of Mello's bed, attempting to grab one of the flailing arms. Finally successful, he attempted to shake the young man awake. It didn't seem to work, so he kissed his hand, hoping to gently coax him out of his nightmare. No such luck. Soon he crawled next to him on the bed and held him gently, whispering inaudible words into his ear.

"Mello…" Matt coaxed, "Wake up, Mello!" The other young man just cried harder, stuck in his nightmare, his sweating and shaking getting more severe. Matt held him tighter, humming what ever tune came to his mind first. "Shhhh…"

Suddenly Mello flew back, finally awake, a look of confusion across his face. He looked toward Matt for some type of explanation. "You were having a nightmare again…" Matt offered gently. His pride bruised, Mello looked down at the bed. Matt scooted to sit beside his lover, offering his hand to hold. Mello stared at the gloved hand for several minutes; Matt waited patiently. Soon, he put his own hand in the other's, and the dam finally broke, like it had so many times before.

Mello threw himself toward his lover, hoping to be caught; he wasn't disappointed. Matt wrapped his arms around the shaky, nightmare-drenched figure as a few of Mello's solitary tears landed onto his stripes. Matt stroked his back gently, hoping to pull him out of his trance.

"What was this one about?" Matt asked quietly.

"…I'll get you a new DS," Mello answered.

"That's not important, Mello, now answer my question," Matt demanded gently. There was no reply. He sighed and moved his goggles down around his neck, taking Mello's face in his hands. He stared into the other's eyes, "Mihael…" he whispered.

Mello melted at this, letting a few more tears slide down his face. "I dreamt…" he stuttered, "Th-that you… left."

Matt was blown away by this answer. All he could do was look into the young man's eyes even deeper, "Mihael…"

Mello swung his arms around Matt's neck, burying his face into his chest. He finally let out a few sobs, since he no longer had to make eye contact. "D-don't leave m-me, Mail!" Mello wept harder.

Matt held the young man closer; astonished that he could even dream such a thing. "Mihael…" He started… "I'm not going anywhere, Mihael. I couldn't leave even if I tried; you _know _that, Mihael…"

"Mail…"

"Mihael…"

"Mail?"

"Never, Mihael." Matt pulled his lover up to deliver a gentle kiss of reassurance before laying down again, holding Mello tightly and never letting go.

* * *

やった！ It's done. I hope you enjoyed my brief moment of angsty puffiness! Sorry it's so short. ; I'm hungry XD

Please review!

ありがとうございます！

-J


End file.
